Presque vu
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: E aquelas mesmas sensações reverberando em seus batimentos cardíacos não faziam sentido, por que apesar de tudo esse momento não foi como o outro.


_**Presque vu**_

_Glee não me pertence. Boo-hoo, Dracula._

* * *

><p>O líquido gelado atingiu seu rosto com a velocidade de um tapa desferido com ódio. O <em>slushie <em>e as risadas escorreram pelo seu pescoço numa carícia pegajosa, manchando sua blusa de azul – de cor e de tristeza. Automaticamente levou as mãos ao rosto; seus olhos se contraíram com a dor de milhares de insetos incandescentes caminhando sobre seus globos oculares. Desnorteado e lacrimejando, subitamente foi puxado por uma mão firme. Não pôde distinguir quem era de olhos entrefechados, mas logo identificou a voz familiar xingando os membros do time de futebol e dizendo que o _slushie_ de sabor _blueberry_ é o pior e se sentiu confuso, por que não fazia sentido ele estar ali. O barulho da porta de correr e o som de água corrente indicaram que estavam em um banheiro. E logo foi empurrado não muito gentilmente para debaixo da pia, e agora ele diz coisas como por que não tinha aberto a boca e engolido o copo antes de jogarem o _slushie_ nele e que nessa hora Azimio e Karofsky estariam tipo em um buraco negro ou qualquer coisa parecida, e que ele está parecendo um daqueles bichos azuis gigantes daquele filme chato, e ele também fala algo sobre disparar alarmes de incêndio e ajudar os outros, mas é o tipo de raciocínio que não se podia acompanhar. E esse termo foi de certa ironia, por que esse tipo de conversa era tão raso e vazio quanto o interior da cabeça da maioria das pessoas, e também por que esse momento soou como uma espécie de reverberação.

Olhou-se no espelho – os olhos injetados –; pôde ver que não parecia mais um _Na'vi_, mas seu cabelo ainda estava tingido de bosque. Observando incidentes anteriores havia percebido a utilidade de, por via das dúvidas, levar na mochila uma muda extra de roupas e uma toalha. Puckerman ainda estava lá, com um sachê de shampoo que Rachel havia lhe dado há algum tempo e que conservara consigo, por que nunca se sabe. E havia também uma cadeira – cuja finalidade agora parecia esclarecida –; ele se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, por que eles são colegas tanto de futebol americano quanto de _Glee_ _Club_ e ele já teve que raspar completamente a cabeça uma vez e sabe que é um saco, e que ele poderia parar dentro de um contêiner cheio de lixo e ter câncer. Não fez muito sentido, mas ele aceitou, e logo estava sentado de costas para a pia, desembaraçando e limpando o cabelo a quatro mãos, e um silêncio estranho pinicou as pontas dos dedos. Ou foi a espuma. Curiosamente ele soube ser delicado. Apesar de ter mãos ásperas e uma brusquidão natural, houve uma suavidade nos movimentos dos seus dedos que revelou a existência de algo novo e enigmático a ser descoberto. Pensamentos estranhos oscilaram como luzes trêmulas e escorreram misturados com água e espuma, agora azulada.

A idéia de um eco persistiu mais uma vez, com cheiro de nitrato de celulose e o som chiado de vitrola – mas não foi como aquela vez com Quinn e seu timbre rouco e seus olhos líquidos. Ainda que ele também tivesse belos olhos – e pôde observá-los com clareza, pois seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância e as mãos dele ainda em seus cabelos descoloridos –, ponderou; _lor menari_, pensou em dizer, pois seria verdadeiro. Mas o momento não foi o mesmo, e se foi melhor ou pior não se pode dizer; os centímetros que os separavam não existiram mais, e nem aquela estranheza áspera como um tecido ruim. Na língua que se dissolveu na boca, nos olhos irritados que se fecharam, no coração que bateu mais rápido. O _déjà vu_ calou-se. As últimas gotas de pensamento e racionalidade foram tragadas pelo cano escuro da pia. Só restou o calor do instinto.

Naquele momento eles apenas _foram_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Não ficou bem do jeito que eu queria, mas talvez isso seja uma coisa boa. _

_**Presque vu: **__Do fr. 'quase visto'. É uma velha brincadeira sobre uma sensação de algo já vivenciado, mas não completamente recordado, algo que não seria nem déjà vu nem jamais vu._


End file.
